


You sly buggar

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A light hearted short tale.





	You sly buggar

Our tale starts in Florean and Garrick Fortescue's holiday cottage by the sea, they're relaxing after The Battle of Hogwarts with their son Tobias.

Garrick said, "I still can't quite believe that you enchanted a whole army of ice-cream cones to fight the Deatheaters."

Florean smiled. "You should know by now that I'm a clever man."

Garrick smirked. "You sly buggar, Flor."

Florean chuckled. "You love me really, Gary."

Garrick grinned. "I do indeed, I love you and Toby to the moon and back."

Florean beamed, "Aw, I love you two so much too."


End file.
